Secrets
by elphaba980
Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but when Hermione got pregnant in order to protect the baby now three years later they will come face to face and Hermione will be forced to deal with the decision she made. HermioneDraco
1. Chapter 1

1This is really just a prologue to the story to give everyone a background before plunging into the real story this is my first Hermione and Draco Story so be kind.

Prologue:

Hermione Granger walked into her small two bedroom apartment in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Her normal bushy brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She set her keys on the counter and called as she looked around. Everything was in surprisingly good order she smiled slightly.

"Mrs. Thompson?" She said trying not to be too loud. The chubby rosy-cheeked woman popped her head around the corner with a strange smile.

"I just finally got the little tike to sleep." She explained. "It's been a fairly quiet day though. He did accidently turn your cat blue, I'd have set him right but you know I'm a practically a squib myself and I wouldn't want to make it worse."

"Thank you for watching him." Hermione smiled. Mrs. Emily Thompson had been her savior. She was a retired former school nurse who was, luckily for Hermione, a squib. She had been looking for a job to earn just a few extra dollars a week. She had been exactly the person Hermione was looking for. "I know he can be interesting sometimes."

"He's a good boy though, give him a kiss for me when he wakes up." Emily smiled. "Have a goodnight Hermione."

"I will." She assured Emily. The older woman gave her a hug.

"I'm sure you're night would be much better if you had someone to share it with." Emily said a half smile crept across her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in dating right now. I have everything I want." Hermione said. She wasn't lying really. She wasn't interested in dating, she just didn't have everything she wanted.

"That boy needs a father, Hermione." She said

"He and I are just fine on our own." Hermione managed, she had always been an independent girl. She didn't rely on others for anything, and that's how it had to be now. It didn't matter what she wanted. She had to make sacrifices for the greater good. She had told Emily that Alexander's father was dead, that's what she wanted everyone to think. "I'm not ready to start dating again."

"Ok dear, I only want what best for both of you, you know that right?" She grinned.

"I know." Hermione reassured.

"I'll see tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. then." Emily said.

"See you then." Hermione said. At this Emily was out the door. Hermione did get angry with her sometimes. She was the closest thing Hermione had to mother in America and she never exactly let her forget that.

Hermione had been living in the United States for nearly three years now. She had pretty much cut off ties with all of her former friends, it had been a hard three years, but she knew that in order to keep her secret she could never go back. She was working full time as a desk clerk at the prestigious Broadmoor hotel in Colorado Springs and she was making a lot of money. She spent most of her time amongst muggles who had no idea that witches and wizards even existed. If she wasn't with the muggles, she was in the company of the one person she cared about more then life itself.

She poured herself a small glass of wine and walked into his bedroom and stared down at him with a fulfilling smile. Hermione was looking down at the most beautiful 2-year-old she had ever seen. Her son Alexander Draco Malfoy, though still very young, was the spitting image of his father. He had pale white-blonde hair and a pointed chin, the only thing he had in common with Hermione was his eyes. Like it had always been said about Harry Potter, Alexander had his mother's eyes. He was her pride and joy. He sat sleeping peacefully a kind of strange dreamy smile on his tiny face.

It did kill Hermione to be away from Draco. It killed her to not be able to tell him that she had given birth to his son. She turned on the baby monitor next to her son and grabbed the other one walked back into the living room and sat down with a book.

In their years together at Hogwarts, there had been no one Hermione hated more then Draco. Draco Malfoy had been a cold, prejudice git whom she loathed. Then after they had graduated, Draco's leads had helped the order of the Phoenix, and Harry, hunt down Voldemort and his followers. Draco had seen the error of his ways. He had made his share of horrible choices, even been the cause of the death of the great Albus Dumbledor, but in the end he had saved everyone. Hermione remembered the first time he told her he loved her as if it were yesterday.

Hermione had always thought she was in love with her best friend Ron Weasley, but in the end she realized that, they were better off as friends. Both of them were better for that. Ron met and fell in love with a beautiful American witch named Riley, whom he eventually married and Hermione fell deeply in love with Draco. At first she thought Draco would never love her, after all she was a muggleborn and he had spent the majority of his life believing that muggleborns were inferior to him. Somehow he had changed though, he had become caring and considerate. Sure, the familiar edge of arrogance was still there, but Hermione suspected she wouldn't be so fond of him if he'd changed completely. She was completely unsure how he felt about her, he had never said that he no longer hated muggleborns and for all she knew, he was only being nice to her because she was a member of the order and he wanted to help the order. Then one day in the hall of number 12 Grimmauld Place, he made his feelings known.

It had been a dismal gray day outside and Hermione had decided to spend the night Grimmauld place, the entire order was working tirelessly to catch the last remaining members of the Death eaters. It had been nearly six months since Harry defeated Voldemort, but many of the death eaters were hiding out in fear of going back to Azkaban. She had been about to walk into the nearest bathroom when she heard someone call her name.

"'Mione." The voice said. She turned instantly knowing who it was, only Draco called her by that nickname she smiled.

"Good morning Draco." She said awkwardly trying desperately to avoid eye contact. He was already up and dressed in a causal black robe and jeans. She couldn't help but notice he looked amazing. She was suddenly very conscious of her pink pajamas and uncombed hair.

"I was just downstairs and they told me you'd stayed the night, I really wanted to talk to you about something." Draco explained.

"Ok, mmm, I was just about to hop into the shower, can it wait?" She managed.

"Sure, nothing urgent, come down and get me when you're done." He started. He began to walk out of sight and Hermione reached for the doorknob but she didn't even get it open before he was back.

"It's just that I feel like I have to tell you before I lose my nerve." Draco said she had never known him to be nervous but at that moment he was genuinely shaking.

"Ok, what's up?" Hermione said. He reached out and touched her hand. She flinched slightly. She still hadn't gotten used to the sparks his touch sent all the way to her toes. He lingered there for a moment his hand just touching hers before pulling it back.

"I know that we were enemies at school, and that I've done a lot of horrible things to you." He said "But we've been getting really close lately right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione said masking her surprise. Draco had basically become the best friend she had, but she was surprised to hear him admit to that.

"I want you to know, that I don't believe that you are worth less then me anymore, I've grown to respect you and all muggleborns, I was wrong." Hermione felt tears of happiness welling up in her eyes now and through her arms around him.

"Thank you." Hermione said, lingering against him tears running down her cheeks. She had spent the last few months believing that Draco still saw her as less then him, and all the while loving him. He cradled her against him pulling her closer then ever before. She looked up and was surprised to see him more then a little choked up himself. She was about to pull away when she felt his arms lock on hers.

"Wait." He said making eye contact with her as their eyes met she saw something she had never seen before, a gentle fear, a fear of rejection and something else. She didn't know what it was but it was there, somewhere deep in his eyes she thought she could see his soul. He grabbed her chin with his right hand pulling it closer to his mouth and as their lips finally touched it was like nothing Hermione had ever experienced before. It was like fireworks were shooting off all around them, yet they were the only two people in the world. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and teased it with her own in a fury of passion he pressed her against the wall begging for more of her. Then to her surprise he stopped and looked into her eyes again. His lips moved once but, nothing came out. Then he finally managed, in his gruff sexy voice, to say four simple words "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too." She said, pulling him back into the kiss. It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. All the months of loving him and not knowing how he felt were gone in a second and she had gotten what she wanted. Draco loved her too. He ran his hand through her uncombed hair.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I figured you hated me I treated you so horribly, I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd slapped me in the face and told me to go eat slugs." Draco said.

"There was a time I would have, but I've seen everything you've done to prove yourself around here. I've seen how much you've changed. There was a part of me that was always intrigued by you, despite the fact that I loathed you . . . In the end I fell in love with you. I was just afraid of losing the friendship that we had finally built I knew that if I told you I could never go back."

"You never have to worry Hermione, because I'm never going to let you go." Draco promised and Hermione knew in that moment he never would.

Hermione woke on the couch about an hour later she could hear a faint crying in the background. She knew Alex hadn't been awake for long. She always woke at his slightest cry. She realized all at once she had tears in her own eyes and reached up to wipe them away. Draco had kept his promise he had never let Hermione go. In the end it had been she that let him slip away. As she walked into the nursery and lifted her tiny crying son, she remembered why she chose to leave Draco. She knew that she would suffer forever, but the most important thing the world was Alex, in order to keep him safe she had to keep him from Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked down at the picture on her desk at the Broadmoor she was the head desk clerk and she had her own desk in the back room. The picture was her favorite picture. It had been taken by a muggle on vacation in France. She and Draco had gone with her parents. They loved him as much as she did. It was taken only a few weeks before she left him. She cherished that pictures more then any picture she had ever owned. She had told everyone that Alex's father was dead. Her co-workers all knew it was a picture of Alex's father and they were amazed by how much they looked alike. Hermione smiled. At least she had Alex.

"Ms. Granger, could you warn the desk staff that we will have a large wedding party checking in around 4:30 this afternoon." She heard her boss Eric say as he popped his head into the door briefly.

"Sure, how large are we talking about?" Hermione asked.

"About 30 to 40 people." Eric explained.

"That's not as bad as the Wilkinson wedding, more than a hundred guests, now that was a challenge."

"This is for some rich British guy, he and his fiancee aren't getting married for more than two weeks but they are putting all the guests up in the hotel until then, at more than 150 dollars per night per room he must be loaded. I need to go make sure the maid staff get the rooms spotless for that party. "

"Ok, see you later." Hermione said. She was reminded of Draco again. He had always had more money then he knew what to do with. With both of his parents in jail their estate belonged to him and the Malfoy's had always had lots of money.

Hermione let a tear fall as she thought of the last time she ever saw Draco her heart fell to her chest. She had never been so cruel to anyone in her life. She knew she had to be mean or he would never believe her and he would look for her.

Hermione sat in bathroom crying uncontrollably she couldn't believe something so good could happen at the same time as something so bad. Almost a week earlier, a group of death eaters had kidnaped her. They tied her arms up and they had intended to kill her. It had come out that Draco was the one that betrayed Voldemort. The last of the death eaters had already tried to kill Draco twice but he wasn't their interest anymore. Hermione was. They had decided that they were going to take the thing that mattered most to Draco, the Death eaters wanted to destroy his heart. Hermione was the key to his heart. Hermione rubbed her wrists, which were still bruised from the ropes and looked at herself in the mirror. Bellatrix Lestrange, who had sort of taken over after Voldemort's death, had wanted to kill her. Draco and Harry had arrived just in time to save her. She had never been so scared in her life, and she knew that they weren't going to stop until they killed her. She had been ok with that, after all she could take care of herself. She wasn't going to give up because of little fear, she loved Draco and he was worth it. But now, she had someone else to think about. If she did, her child would die, if they hurt her again she could lose the baby. If she lost the child she was carrying, she would never forgive herself. As long as she stayed with Draco, her life and her baby's life were in danger. She made the decision, she had end things and go somewhere where Draco would never find her. She couldn't ever tell him she was pregnant because if he knew he would never let her go, he would insist that he could protect her. She trusted him, but she couldn't risk it. For the first time she truly believed that she wouldn't spend the rest of her life with Draco.

"Hermione, it's me, are you here?" She heard Draco say she walked back into the bedroom and looked at her packed suitcase, she'd never realized how much of the stuff in their tiny apartment was hers. Draco walked in and saw her crying. He looked at her suitcase and the nearly empty room shocked. "What's going on 'Mione?"

"I can't do this any more." Hermione said. "I can't look over my shoulder all the time Draco. I won't do that."

"You can't leave Hermione, I thought we talked about this I thought you were ok."

"I'm not ok." She said.

"Hermione talk to me, ok, we can work this out. I could go into hiding with you. No one would ever have to know where we are."

"How do you intend to hid? They find us wherever we are." Hermione explained. "I don't want to be in fear all the time, and don't think that's fair to you either."

"We could go get a secret keeper just like the potters did." Draco said.

"Look how the worked out for them?"

"That was because a friend betrayed them, we would use someone we really trust."

"No, I couldn't ask you to go into hiding with me. It wouldn't be fair."

"I don't care if it's fair, I want you Hermione and that's all that matters to me." Draco said he grabbed her and starred into her eyes she could barely look at him. The pain was so clear he looked as if she was personally ripping his heart out. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight kiss. She had never felt that kind of desperation in him before. She had never felt this pain. She let his lips linger on hers for a long time, she let his taste absorb into her she wanted to remember that kiss forever. She wanted the scent of his body to stay with her forever. It was her love for him and the child they had made together that made her do it. She pulled away.

"Stop it ok, there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind. I've really thought this threw. If I stay here, we are both always going to be afraid, and I don't think it's worth it." She said cruelly. Draco looked as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"Worth it, WORTH IT." He screamed shaking. "We said that we would be together forever. There is no other woman in the world for me but you, if I lose you I might as well be dead and you say we aren't worth it."

"Draco." Hermione said trying to hold back the tears just a minute longer, if she let them out before she was out of his sight he would know she was lying. He knew her better then anyone. "T-the truth is, I don't think that I love you anymore. I loved you when I started dating you, but everything we've done has been an obstacle. It isn't supposed to be this hard to love someone and I guess I don't love you enough to keep trying."

"I don't believe you." Draco said hurt swelling through his entire body Hermione could feel the horror in his voice he faltered slightly and sat on the bed. He suddenly got a strange smile. "You're lying to me aren't you? Something is going on and you're afraid, you don't want me to know something."

"No Draco, I just don't love you any more." She lied. She was openly sobbing again now. Her heart was breaking but she knew she had no other choice. He stood and pulled her into a kiss again. This one was more confident as if he was coaxing the truth from her for a second she almost told him. Then he pulled away.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." Draco said "If you can do that then I will let you walk out that door and never look back, but if you can't I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that this relationship is worth it. After that he locked eyes with her. She could see the desperation in his eyes feel it in his gestures he was falling apart and she didn't know how she could say it to him. She felt her blood go cold and had to struggle not to shiver. Then she thought of the tiny baby that growing inside of her. She couldn't but its life at risk she could hurt it for herself. She looked into the eyes of the only man she had ever really loved the man that made her world exist.

"I don't love you any more." She said never breaking her gaze and at that she touched the bag and apparated out of the house with a single loud pop.

Hermione looked at the picture again and sighed. He probably hated her. Even if by some chance they could be together again, he would never want her back now. She had intentionally destroyed his heart. For all she knew he was married by now. She had stayed with her parents for several weeks, he had repeatedly tried to see her but her parents had stopped it. Then she decided to go to America, she chose Colorado because no one would look for her there. She had Alexander and carried on her life. The moment she heard his first little cries she knew she had made the right choice. It was heartbreaking but it was right.

She was about to go home for the day when she remembered that she was supposed to warn the desk staff about the wedding she quickly logged onto her computer and typed in her password, the hotel prided its self on customer service and she needed to tell the staff the names of the couple. She entered the date and looked at all the check ins for that afternoon. She was leaving soon but she needed to inform the staff of what to expect. She looked at the numbers first finally she found a large enough reservation it was for 20 rooms party of 32. She clicked on that entry and nearly lost her lunch as the next screen appeared. She read and reread the words over and over again in her head. She composed herself and walked out. She looked at the five people standing behind the desks. They were all unoccupied and there were few guests around so she cleared her throat and then finally announced.

"Just so that all of you are aware we have a large w-w-wedding p-party checking in this afternoon. They have 20 rooms and there are about 32 of them. I want you to greet all of them with smiles and act professional. The party is the Malfoy/Parkinson wedding party, I want them to have a great stay here, and I trust all of you will do your job appropriately." At that she walked off. She didn't wait for the reactions or anything she just smiled and walked away. She was still shocked. There might by some slim chance be another Pansy Parkinson in Great Britain, and there might be more then one Draco Malfoy in Great Britain, but the chances of a Draco Malfoy marrying a Pansy Parkinson were slim. It had to be her Draco. Why would he come to an America Hotel to get married, granted the Broadmoor was one of the fanciest, nicest hotels in the United States, but it made no sense? Why would he marry that horrible girl anyway? Pansy had been Draco's girlfriend and Hogwarts and he couldn't stand her. Worst yet, they were going to be in the hotel for more than two weeks and what if she ran into someone she knew? It was all a confusing mess. She knew it was going to be a rough two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter then the other two. I had it written already so I decided to update today. I'm never this fast normally this is just a fluck lol. This chapter is a tiny bit different. It's similar to the other's it's just from Draco's point of view, because I needed to do one of these. It will probably switch back and forth from now on.

Draco Malfoy sat in his study in just a few hours he would be in America for his wedding. He looked around angrily. Somewhere deep inside him this still didn't feel right. Pansy was great. She had really become a different person then the selfish girl he went to school with she considerate and tolerant. She didn't hate people because of who they were anymore. She had grown into a beautiful, sweet person. He loved her, he had never questioned that. She just wasn't Hermione. He couldn't find Hermione anyway, and it wasn't as if she loved him. He would marry Pansy and he would be happy. But, a tiny piece of his heart would always belong to Hermione.

"Earth to Draco?" Pansy said her voice drifting into his dazed mind he stared at her.

"What, baby?" He said strangely looking up at her, he felt as if he'd been asleep."

"If we are going to make our port key we need to get going." Pansy said. "Have you finished packing?"

"Yeah, everything I need is in my trunk, go ahead I will be down in just a minute." Draco said. Pansy leaned and kissed him softly then walked to the door.

"hurry up we don't have much time." Pansy reminded then was out the door again.

It definitely hadn't been Draco's idea to go to America for the wedding. He had never been there and really had little interest in going. Pansy's grandmother however had moved to Colorado Springs, Colorado 6 years earlier and had told Pansy all about the beautiful Broadmoor Hotel. It was the only place on the planet Pansy actually wanted to get married now. A wedding was really about the bride so Draco had agreed. Money was no object to him so he was able to put up all the guests in the hotel for 2 weeks, they wouldn't be getting married for another 15 days. Harry Potter, Draco's, former mortal enemy turned best friend, was the best man. He and his wife Ginny were reluctant to go as Ginny was due to have a baby any day. They found a great doctor in the America that was willing to take over if anything happened while they were away from England. Draco walked to the desk drawer and pulled out something he had hidden from the world. I small framed picture of he and Hermione. It had been taken with a muggle camera when they were on Holiday in France with Hermione's parents he cherished it above all things. He looked at it one last time and then tossed it into the trash can. He never cried but this was the closest he came. He thought back to his favorite memory of his relationship with Hermione and smiled a sad and longing smile.

It was before they were even dating he had been in love with her for months. He was longing to touch her. She, of course, had still been crazy about Ron then. He had been desperately trying to win her over.

"Hermione?" Draco said walking in on her in the kitchen she was sobbing slightly. He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"nothing." Hermione insisted quickly wiping her eyes. Draco stared at her.

"Come on Hermione you can talk to me ok?" Draco said Hermione rolled her eyes at him skeptically. "For your information I have changed. I like to think I can be a good listener when I want to be."

"All you ever do is talk about yourself." Hermione reminded.

"That's not true, talking about myself is just a hobby." He teased. Hermione laughed lightly. "Seriously Granger, what is it?"

"You didn't hear then?" Hermione said. Draco just looked at her confused. "Ron and Riley, they are getting married."

"That doesn't surprise me I mean they have been dating for over a… oh." Malfoy said. "You and Weasley right?"

"Everyone knows I've been in love with Ron since I was 11 years old, it's pathetic actually. I guess I never realized how serious he was about Riley until he announced that they were engaged tonight at dinner."

"Look Hermione, maybe Weasley just isn't the one for you." Draco said hopeful but trying not show it.

"Then who is?" Hermione said angrily. "What do you know about me anyway?"

"Quiet a lot actually, you forget I've known since you were 11 years old too."

"Yeah, but that's different, until recently we hated each other."

"Well, yes, but sometimes enemies know people better then friends. I know that when you read a book you get this funny scrunched look about your face, and I know that you twirl and strand of hair when you really concentration on something, and that when you are angry you let everyone know it." Draco explained Hermione looked slightly shocked.

"Point taken." Hermione agreed she still looked a little surprised.

"All I'm saying Granger is that you should really think about your options before you decide that your life has ended all because that idiot Weasley can't see how great you are." At this Draco grabbed her and pulled her close running his hands up her arms his eyes locked with hers and he stared at her. He could feel sparks flying all the way to his toes, he wondered if she could feel it too. His eyes locked with hers and they leaned toward each other. He could smell the intoxicating sent of pansies on her and wondered if she always smelled like that. There lips were less then an inch apart they were just about to brush when they heard the kitchen door open and they both looked over. It was Harry Potter. He stood before them a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Hullo." He managed.

"This wasn't what it looked like. Hermione's ah-ah eye hurts and I was looking to see if I could see anything." Draco lied. Hermione looked at him. She was obviously a little shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Yeah…" she finally managed vaguely.

"I was just coming to check on you, Hermione." Harry admitted. He smiled strangely at Draco "But you seem just fine."

"Yeah, I'm ok now, um tell everyone I'll be out there in just a minute." Hermione managed.

"So." Draco said she stared at him strangely. "I'm really sorry about that I don't know what came over me." He smiled. "I will leave you all alone then."

"No!" Hermione said. "Why don't you come have some desert with us."

"Come on 'Mione, Ron and Harry hate me."

"Well, maybe, but you could change there minds. Come on please." Hermione gave him a funny puppy dog look her large brown eyes pools of pity.

"All right, but I'm not going to stay to long. It's not like they want me there." Draco said. But he had stayed it had been hours of hanging out, and celebrating. That was the night he could truly say he became friends with his worst enemies, and it was all thanks to Hermione.

"I'll always love you Hermione." He said more to himself. As he stared down at the picture now sitting in the trash can. He was about to leave but instead he picked it up pulled it out and stuck back into the drawer. "I should throw that away, but I can't because it's all that's left of you and I just can't let you go completely. You will always be with me." At this Draco bewitched his trunk to follow him down the stairs and then headed out. The door. As he stood with Pansy in hall making sure he had everything for his wedding he found himself wondering if this was really the right thing to do.


End file.
